A Naruto Fairytale
by KawaiiKushina
Summary: This is a story I worte for a friend as a joke. It has to do with the rivaly of Ino and Sakura. It's told from Ino's point od view as her being a beatiful Princess, and Sakura being a horrible witch. Kiba got to be the handsome prince.
1. The Fairytale

A Naruto Fairy Tale

Long, long ago there lived a happy Princess without a care in the world. The Princess's name was Ino Yamanaka. It was said that there was never a woman as beautiful, or as kind as she was. She spent all of her time saving animals and donating money to the poor. She never spent a cent on buying the things she wanted. She was the perfect princess.

One day while the lovely Princess Ino was quietly walking along and enjoying the beautiful land of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, she came across a pink haired woman with an enormous forehead named Sakura Haruno. Now Sakura was the meanest witch in all the lands. It was said that just a glimpse of her could burn your eyeballs from the inside out. Her hobbies were playing in the dirt, and torturing poor, innocent butterflies. How could anyone be so mean?! Ino had never met anyone as horrible as Sakura. She didn't even seem human!

"I will kill you, Ino Pig!" the horrifying witch roared with jealousy in her eyes. Princess Ino let out a loud shriek of innocence and fear. What was she to do? She looked left and right but saw no one. Why would someone even want to murder such a beautiful princess like Ino? Everybody in the lands loved Princess Ino and would sacrifice their lives for her. Nobody ever even dared try to harm her.

Sakura picked up a kunai and threw in right at Princess Ino's head. The Princess screamed as she saw her life in witch she dedicated to helping people flashing before her gorgeous eyes. What was she to do?

Out of nowhere, Prince Kiba Inuzuka and his trusty steed, Akamaru came to the rescue of the beautiful princess as the blocked the witch's kunai again and again. "Run, my Princess! Run and escape!" he pleaded.

"But Prince Kiba!" she spoke, but the Prince ordered Akamaru to carry her to safety. Now it was just Prince Kiba, and the witch, Sakura.

"I know I am no match for you," Sakura snorted. "But alas! I have fallen for you! Take me as your wife!

"I will never marry you!" Prince Kiba snapped. "All my love is to Princess Ino! She is the fairest woman in all the lands!" Kiba then drew a kunai and stabbed it through Sakura's heart, slaying the wicked witch. Sakura was…no more.

Running to the princess, he put his weapon away. "My hero!" the Princess spoke with happiness, glad to see him safe. Akamaru barked as the handsome Prince Kiba kissed the beautiful Princess Ino and they lived happily ever after.


	2. Part Two

A Naruto Fairy Tale – Part 2

Once Upon a time in a far, far away kingdom, the lived a handsome prince named Kiba Inuzuka. Prince Kiba was in the garden picking beautiful flowers for his beautiful love, Princess Ino Yamanaka. Now, Prince Kiba was the most handsome and bravest Prince in all the lands or the leaf. Every lady was in love with him, and ever man wanted to be him. Prince Kiba was very kind-hearted and had saved the lands from many horrifying creatures many times. However, he never did it alone. He always had his trusty steed, Akamaru, by his side. Prince Kiba had the perfect looks, the perfect steed, and the perfect girl. All in all, he was perfect.

"Prince Kiba!" an old, raspy voice coming from the old wise man, Naruto, called. Naruto was a poor, old man with a big, bald spot, and many liver spots. His clothes were worn and tattered. However, he remained the wisest man in all the lands.

"State your concerns, good sir," Prince Kiba told.

"It's Princess Ino, the most beautiful princess ever to be born…" Naruto wheezed.

"Carry on," the prince said with worry.

"The horrible demon dragon, Sasuke, has taken her captive!" the old man told, holding back his cough.

"Alas! Get all my best knights ready! We leave at once to return my love back safely into my arms!" Prince Kiba ordered with rage in his eyes. Akamaru added a few fierce barks.

The knights and Akamaru charged after the dragon Sasuke, but got defeated in one whip of his ugly, powerful tail. "It is now up to you. Fight well, me boy," the old, wise Naruto spoke. "Even Sir Akamaru was taken out…"

Kiba stuck a kunai in Sasuke's stomach, slaying the dragon. Princess Ino fell off the dragon's back and got caught by her handsome prince. In the end of all tales, love conquers all.


End file.
